


Unexpected

by Miss_Peg



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Peg/pseuds/Miss_Peg
Summary: Vic reflects on how unexpected her relationship with Ripley is





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to go to sleep, it’s nearly 1.30am, but of course my brain decides now is the time to write a brief fic. It’s quick, it’s short, it’s just a simple little ditty.

It was just so...unexpected.

Every. Single. Moment.

From the first glance, to the first touch of his hand on her arm. When he reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her face. When he told her she was special. That he hadn’t met anyone quite like her before. When he kissed her. Gentle at first, then a little rougher. When he tugged her tshirt up and over her head leaving her breasts on show.

It was all something she never, in a million years, expected would ever happen.

He was the chief. He was HER chief. He was who knows how many ranks above her, in a position of power that could mean the end of her career, if he really wanted it to.

He could end her and she would be powerless to stop it.

Which made it even more unexpected.

At first she hated him. Right down to the bones, with every fibre of her being. She hated how he behaved. She hated how he left her whole team in that burning building like they were expendable. Like their lives didn’t matter. She hated how he pulled rank during their argument on the front steps. She hated that he hired Sullivan instead of Andy or Jack.

She hated that he kept stepping on their toes instead of leaving them the hell alone.

Until she stopped hating him.

In an instant. When he showed her - well, a room full of firefighters - his most vulnerable side. It spoke to her. It tugged deep at her heartstrings and made her regret every horrible word she’d ever said to him, thought about him.

She’d never looked at him that way before.

Like he was something more than her boss.

How could he be? He was her boss, and her boss’s boss. He was as far up the ladder as she could think of to go, on any given work day. He pulled rank, and could pull rank, at any moment.

Yet the second he fell into her arms, their bodies melded together in the most passionate night she’d had in a long time...she was the boss. She could see it in his eyes. He was putty in her hands.

She thought she might never come down from the power trip. But she did.

They fell into such an easy step, their lives working alongside each other, crossing paths in all of the greatest ways. They spent more and more nights together. More days off. More meals. More fleeting moments.

She didn’t expect any of it.

Least of all a pretend proposal for a pretend marriage they could have to avoid firefighter policy.

Or her real proposal, which she didn’t for a million years expect to make.

She was Victoria Hughes. She wasn’t into flowers in your hair and big weddings. Before him she hadn’t been sure she’d ever marry. Not because she didn’t want to spend the rest of her life with someone, just because the institution of marriage was so tied up to so many things she didn’t really like.

She didn’t expect it to end that way.

So quickly.

So painfully.

So publicly.

So finally.


End file.
